


Bromance

by Geist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drooling, Fondling, Foot Jobs, Foot licking, Hair-pulling, Ice Cream, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Showers, Sibling Incest, reacharound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Is it so wrong to love your brother? Well, probably, yes, in *that* way, but it's not like Dirk cares.





	Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within this work are portrayed as 18+ years of age.

Once upon a morning, in an apartment in a tower that loomed over the enchanted city of Austin, TX, three guys sat down to eat in their cozy breakfast nook.

“Heh. Nook,” said Dave.

“You know that’s what trolls call their-” Dirk said.

“I know that’s what trolls call their goddamn whatever their version of a vagina is.”

“Umm. You said a bad word.” Dave wagged his finger under Bro’s nose. Bro made a grab for it. Dave yanked it away before he could, so Bro resorted to snark instead.

“Goddamn or vagina? Because dude, you should be able to handle vagina by now.”

“I have handled many vaginas,” said Dave. He upended a box of Alternia-O’s (guaranteed safe for human consumption!) over his bowl and poured himself a heap of grey toroids. Reaching for the milk, he continued:

“Ladies come up to me and go, ‘oh Dave, thank goodness you’re here, could you just hold my vagina for me while I do a thing?” He added the milk to his cereal, stirred it. “I have 5-star Yelp reviews across the board for my care and efficiency in handling vaginas. And on a personal note, my good friend Jade Harley calls me the best vagina handler in the state.” He took a bite, and swallowed. “So there.”

Bro threw a spoon at him. Dave ducked, and it went clattering off into the kitchen.

“I hope you’re pleased with yourself,” said Dirk to Bro, “for making us listen to all that.”

Bro lobbed another spoon. He always gave himself several, just in case. Dirk ducked as effortlessly as Dave, and the ballistic silverware sailed over his head and went to join its friend beneath the fridge. Bro growled, mock-fierce, and grabbed the cereal box. He poured Dirk a bowlful, then one for himself.

“Anyway,” Dave said, finishing his breakfast at a lightning pace. “I gotta jet.”

“You do?” said Dirk. “What for?”

“Work, Dirk. There’s a casting call for a hot young surfer dude. So naturally, I’m a shoe-in.”

“We’ll have the consolation beers ready for when you get back, right Bro?”

“Right.”

“Fuck you guys.” Dave flipped them a merry middle finger and swung himself off his chair. He grabbed his bag from the kitchen counter and slung it over his shoulder.

“Seeya,” he said, and left. Dirk and Bro heard the front door open and click shut behind him.

Bro stirred his cereal, thoughtfully. “I guess this is the part where I go ‘Oh Dirk, why don’t you have a job yet, you’re twenty-three and you’re wasting your life away and blah blah blah.’”

“Excuse me? Who sold that chatbot for ten large the other week?”

“You mean the one that immediately turned racist and that they had to take down?”

Dirk shrugged. “Not my fault. Garbage in, garbage out.”

“Huh, I guess that explains you then.”

“Ohh, sick burn, big bro. On your own parenting skills.”

“Quiet, you little ingrate.”

“You giant asshole.”

They smirked at each other, cool one-upmanship preventing either of them from laughing, but their eyes met behind their matching sunglasses and they understood one another.

Bro and Dirk finished their breakfast in silence, then Bro rose, stretched to the accompaniment of popping joints and said:

“I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Sure,” said Dirk, and stood too. “Yell when you’re done. I’ll be in my room.”

Bro nodded, left, and presently Dirk heard the sound of running water. He gathered up the bowls and cutlery, rinsed them, then stuck them in the dishwasher and headed off to his bedroom-slash-workshop.

Inside, the space around his bed was littered with the detritus of ongoing, experimental or just plain abandoned projects. Here a monitor covered in windows filled with scraps of code, there a disassembled robot head spilling scraps of brain-circuitry across the floor. His current project, a sophisticated mechanical arm, sat on his workbench. He dropped himself into his chair, picked up a screwdriver and started to fiddle with it. It had been sticking in places, and he was certain something was too loose or too tight or too…something. 

He wasn't able to make much progress before he heard “Shower’s free!” from the hall.

“Sweet,” he called back. He got up and left his room. Where, in the hallway, he encountered his Bro, skin damp and a small white towel wrapped around his waist. Naturally, he’d already put his cap and shades back on.

Damn but he looked good. He still had that greyhound wiriness the Striders shared, though as the years had dropped more weight on him he’d worked hard to convert it to muscle. Perhaps not all of it, which lent him a pleasing softness. Still, Dirk’s eyes roved over his pecs, his abs, the valleys between those and his thighs, the ones that slanted down beneath his towel…

Don’t look down, don’t look down, Dirk told himself.

“Something up?” Bro said.

“Ah. I uh - no.” Dirk turned his head away so Bro couldn’t see his blush. “I just left - a thing in my room.”

He darted inside and hid behind the door. When he peered back out, Bro had moved on.

In the shower, head pressed against the tiles, steaming water sluicing over his back, Dirk bemoaned his situation. Bro was hot. No denying it. And Dirk had a suspicion that had heard about this sneaking thing, tried it, and gone blundering into a display case full of antique vases that he had the hots for him. Nevermind that he was nearly twice his age. Nevermind that, oh, he’d frigging raised Dirk and Dave since he was a teenager and they were asteroid-borne miracle infants. Dirk still wanted to hit that. He slumped lower and turned the shower to cold, telling his libido to quit it.

His libido did not quit it. Over the next few weeks, as everyday life ebbed and flowed, as Dave flitted from audition to audition, and robots and code took shape under Dirk’s hands, Dirk found himself ogling Bro more and more. He took little peeks when he could: post-shower like before, after Bro came back from his run, sweaty and glowing in his vest and shorts, or lounging in nothing but sweatpants on a lazy Sunday. Late at night, when Dirk lay naked on his bed, cock in hand, it was Bro he imagined crouching over him, taking him.

Bro could hardly have failed to notice. One day, he said six words and a noise that gave Dirk the shivers.

“Could you, uh, come here a minute?”

Bro sounded unsure. Bro was never unsure. Worse, he was formal. When had he ever been formal?

Trepidatiously, Dirk got up from his place in the living room and followed Bro into his bedroom. Same old shitty swords on the walls. Same old smuppets leering from various places. But Bro was sitting on his bed, rather than his ratty old beanbag chair in front of his TV, and he was patting the space to his side. Oh god. This had all the makings of A Talk.

He sat down. Bro didn’t turn to look at him. He didn’t turn to look at Bro. They sat staring at the wall, until the awkwardness reached critical levels.

“So, I know I’m your bro...dad...guard...whatever the fuck I am,” Bro said.

“I never really figured that out either,” said Dirk.

“But, the way you’ve been looking at me lately-”

“Shit. You noticed?”

Come on, man. I might be older, but I’m still me.”

Dirk swallowed. “Yeah. Okay, I have. I can’t help it. You’re hot.”

Dirk looked up at him. Bro nodded, and put a hand on Dirk’s shoulder. “I know. Dirk, you like me, don’t you? Not just as a brotherdadguardianwhatever.”

“Yes,” said Dirk. “I do.” He had to work very hard to keep his voice from cracking.

“Huh,” Bro said. And then: “I think I can work with that.”

Dirk glanced up at him, certain he was employing his legendary irony. But his face was inscrutable as ever, the cast of his eyes hidden behind his shades.

“You’re not serious, right?”

“I’m totally serious. I raised you. That’s done. You’re an adult and you can make your own decisions.”

“Wow,” Dirk said. And then, after a moment’s thought:

“Does that mean we’re boyfriends now?”

“I guess.”

“Huh.”

Silence again. Bro spoke up.

“Feel any different?”

“Um. I think I can say ‘I love you’ now without it being weird.”

“Dude, gay.”

“Fine. Then...do boyfriends kiss?”

“I think they do.”

Turning to each other, Dirk and Bro leaned in, closing the space between their faces. The tension was palpable; the air crackle-

“Ow! Dude, your hat.” Dirk rubbed his forehead where the brim of Bro’s cap had poked him. Bro somehow managed to convey the non-ocular equivalent of an eyeroll as he plucked it off his head and tossed it aside.

“Better?”

“Better.”

They moved towards one another once more, and this time their lips connected, their tongues entwined, their hands found places to hold. Bro was as fast and forceful as ever; his tongue probed Dirk’s mouth with quick, darting strokes to and fro. But Dirk gave as good as he got and intercepted it, wrapping Bro’s tongue with his and making it go soft, warm and sensual.

When they parted, they found themselves flushed and breathing heavily. Bro was rubbing Dirk’s thigh, and Dirk had lifted the hem of Bro’s shirt to reveal the downy golden hairs of his treasure trail. 

This right here,” Bro said, “this isn’t going to end with just a kiss, is it?”

“Nope,” Dirk said, and smiled. Trying to keep his hands from shaking, he reached up and plucked off Bro’s shades. Bro grinned, and did the same for him. The pair looked at each other eye to eye for the first time in as long as Dirk could remember.

“I wanna see what you’re packing here,” Dirk said, rubbing Bro’s crotch. Bro took hold of his hand and pressed it firmly against his bulge.

“Have a feel before you look,” Bro said.

“Whoa.” Dirk groped around, tracing out the shapes of Bro’s dick and balls. Even if it was just waking up, he could tell Bro’s cock was a force to be reckoned with.

“Dirk,” Bro said, releasing his grip and standing up. “Suck me off.”

“Oh, hell yes,” Dirk said, his voice faint. He scrambled off the bed and dropped to his knees. Flicking open the button on Bro’s jeans, Dirk unzipped Bro’s fly, hooked his fingers into his belt loops and wiggled that denim down Bro’s sculpted legs. When Dirk looked back up, he got a faceful of Bro’s tight boxers, spangled with colourful-

“Smuppet print?” Dirk said. “Really?”

“Quit admiring the wrapping paper and get to unwrapping.” Bro slipped his thumb underneath his waistband and tugged it outwards. Dirk picked up where he left off, and pulled Bro’s boxers straight down, this time keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Bro’s package. He had to suppress a gasp when Bro’s cock popped out. Half-erect, it protruded from his loins, drooping gracefully, a soft pale pink lined with bruise-blue veins, save for the tip where his skin had slid back, letting his ruddy cockhead peek through. Wordlessly, Dirk reached out and cupped one of his balls, which hung heavy and hairy below.

Dirk finished pulling off Bro’s boxers, and looked up at him.

“So uh, blowjob?” Dirk asked.

“Wouldn’t say no. Let’s see what you can do.”

Right. Blowjob. Penis in mouth. Easy, right? Dirk wasn’t entirely inexperienced, but faced with Bro’s cock all notion of how to properly pleasure it seemed to have fled his brain. Would it be better if he tilted his head like this or...this. It didn’t help that his own dick was swelling in his underwear, throbbing hard against the fabric.

He covered his uncertainty by taking a long slow lick from the base to the tip, feeling it turn fully erect under his tongue. By the time he reached Bro’s slit, Bro was completely hard and a thick pearl of precum jiggled at the end of his prick. Dirk parted his lips, licked them and engulfed Bro’s cockhead. He slurped up his pre, savouring it. From there, he pushed forward, keeping his lips loose, and let Dirk’s cock slide against his cheek. He pulled back, and made a few shallow bobs of his head, trying to work up the nerve to take it deeper.

“Yeah, this won’t do,” Bro said. He put his hand on Dirk’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair, gently, but with enough insistence that Dirk couldn’t ignore him.

“Pucker those lips. Breathe through your nose. And swallow.”

With that, he pushed his dick to the back of Dirk’s mouth. Dirk took a deep breath, pursed his lips and, as his throat started to stretch around Bro’s meat, he gagged. As he coughed, Bro relented, pulled back and let him recover his equilibrium. The next thrust, he swallowed. Bro’s dick slipped smoothly into his throat.

Bro grunted in pleasure, and Dirk submitted to the strange satisfaction of being a vessel for that pleasure. He clung to Bro’s leg with one hand and fondled his balls with the other, and let Bro’s cock grind inside his mouth. As Bro thrust, Dirk acclimated to his rhythm, breathing and swallowing, drool flowing from his mouth and adhering to Bro’s prick in sticky strands. Every so often it twitched, and Dirk was rewarded with a fresh dose of precum.

Bros grunts and groans got louder, and he sped up, pumping deeper into Dirk’s throat. He got a little rougher, too, and tightened his grip on Dirk’s hair. Dirk barely had enough time to gulp down a breath of air on each backstroke, and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he struggled against his gag reflex. Gamely, he sucked in his cheeks and curled his tongue around Bro’s shaft, urging him on with mewls and gasps.

With a sudden “Fuck!” and an explosive moan, Bro stiffened, grabbed the back of Dirk’s head and forced him down to the very base of his cock. Dirk buried his nose in Bro’s pubes, his sweat and musk infiltrating his nostrils even without him taking a breath. Bro’s hips jerked against his face, and Dirk glutched a hot burst of jizz straight down his gullet and into his stomach. He drank every drop Bro fed him, and when Bro relaxed and pulled back, he let the last few spurts roll over his tongue. Bro’s cock popped out from between his lips and a stream of drool-cum briefly connected them and Bro’s glans.

“Hahh. Not bad. See, all you needed was a little encouragement.”

Dirk looked up and gave him a sticky grin. “Good encouragement.”

Bro nudged Dirk’s crotch with the toe of his sneaker. “How about we take care of this?”

Dirk nodded. “Yeah.”

“That’s what I thought. Undress.”

Eagerly, Dirk did, and while he did, Bro threw off his shoes, his jeans, and his shirt. 

“On the bed. Lie back.”

Dirk stretched his svelte self out across the sheets.

“God, you’re cute. Bro bent over and opened a drawer in his bedside table, giving Dirk a nice eyeful of his arse.

Dirk levered himself up on his elbows to watch, and Bro spun back round holding a big bottle of lube. He climbed onto the bed and, hunched over Dirk, upended the bottle over Dirk’s cock. Dirk shivered at the lube’s delightful chill. Bro popped the lube back on his nightstand and stood, balancing on the mattress.

“You know who’s in charge here?” Bro said.

“Is it you?” said Dirk.

“Damn straight.”

Bro brought his foot down on Dirk’s prick and, with his sole, smeared the lube all over it. Dirk moaned, and Bro slid his foot up Dirk’s length, wriggling his toes as he reached the ridge of Dirk’s glans. Slowly, he worked his way back down, this time poking his big toe into Dirk’s balls. He pressed harder, and Dirk felt his scrotum tighten, his delicates compressed until he had to give in and whimper. Bro relented, and rubbed faster, gliding his foot up and down, so skilfully that he might have been using his hand. He trapped Dirk’s cock between his big toe and its neighbour, and squeezed. Dirk’s cock twitched, and with the first intimation of the ecstasy to come, a dribble of precum spurted across his stomach. He murmured, and tried to stay cool, but as Bro brought him closer to the edge he ended up whining, and bucking up against Bro’s rough sole.

“Please!” He gasped it, not daring to take a deeper breath in case it detracted from the delight coursing through him.

“Hold on.” Bro judged Dirk’s level of arousal to a tee, and kept him hovering for minutes on end, his climax just out of reach. At last, Bro relented, and Dirk came with a sharp cry, grinding his shoulderblades back into the mattress, delayed and refined bliss flooding his every fibre. His first volley of cum oozed across Bro’s foot, then as Bro lifted his leg, the rest of it squirted across Dirk’s stomach, each arc landing closer to his loins until only a tiny dribble was left.

Dirk relaxed with a shiver, eyes shut, mouth open as he alternated between smiling and panting. He was about to speak when Bro, still balancing on one leg, stepped forward and stuffed his semen-soaked toes into Dirk’s mouth.

“Mmph!” Dirk tried to protest but as he inhaled he caught a whiff of his cum and Bro’s sweat. Without really thinking about it, he stuck out his tongue and slurped up his own seed.

“There’s a good boy,” Bro said. “Clean up your mess.”

“Mmhmm.”

His foot clean, Bro dropped to hands and knees and crawled over Dirk. He pinned him with his body, and Dirk’s cum was smeared between their chests and stomachs. Dirk reached up, wrapped his arms around Bro’s shoulders and pulled him down for a long, indulgent kiss.

When they were done, Bro lifted himself back up and licked his lips. “Two lots of cum in that mouth of yours. I think I can still taste it.”

“Is it bad?” Dirk said.

Bro shrugged. “It’s cool. I just thought the other end could use a load.”

Dirk’s heart beat harder, and fresh blood surged back into his cock. “You want to fuck me?”

“Yeah. If you’re okay with it.”

“Yes! I mean - yeah, if you want to.”

Bro smiled. Dirk noticed he had a surprising amount of laughter lines for someone who wore the mask of ironic detachment so much. They made him look kind.

“I do,” he said. He sat up, reach back and clapped a hand down on Dirk’s haunch. “So up and at ‘em. Let’s see that cute ass of yours wiggling in the air.”

Bro hopped off the bed. Dirk rolled over and raised himself up onto his hands and knees. He peered over his shoulder, and watched Bro squeezing what looked like half the contents of the lube bottle over his dick, polishing it with the stuff until it gleamed. He tossed it to Dirk, and it landed with a thump next to his right hand.

"You want me to get myself ready, huh?" Dirk asked. Bro nodded. "Alright then."

He smiled in what he hoped was a seductive way, popped his fingers into his mouth and made a show of sucking on them, drawing them out slowly until they left his lips with a pop. Picking up the lube, he gave his digits a good coating, then, balancing on one arm, reached back and spread one of his buttocks, aiming to give Bro a good view of his tight hole. Bro murmured appreciatively.

With infinite care and patience, Dirk slipped his index finger into his arsehole, gasping as it stretched open for him. He wormed his way in past his nail, then his knuckle, and then the rest. Wriggling it around inside the sweltering confines of his rear, his dick jumped and he moaned as he found the little bump of his prostate and gave it a quick rub.

"Ahh, fuck, yes."

"You look like you've done that before," Bro said.

"It wasn't like me and Jake were pure chaste maidens before we split," said Dirk. "Besides, I've got some toys."

"You'll have to show me sometime."

Dirk grinned, and pulled his hand back a little, his sphincter sucking at his finger as it left. He made just enough room to fold his middle finger and winkle it in beside its sibling. His groan was even louder this time. He drove it in slightly too hastily, and a little pain leavened his pleasure. From there, he swirled his fingers around, smothering his walls in as much lube as he could. When he pulled his hand away, his insides were as slippery as they'd ever been.

"Ready?" Bro asked.

"Ready," Dirk replied. He didn't look round. He didn't want to know where Bro was going to touch him, which part he'd choose to claim first. He wanted his body to be the first to know, not his mind.

As it happened, it was his butt. Kneeling behind him, Bro spread his cheeks and hotdogged his cock between them, making a couple of experimental thrusts.

"Damn your ass feels good." He leaned over so he could whisper it in Dirks ear. He rested his hands on Dirk's shoulders, and slid one under him to toy with his nipple.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Dirk, and I'm not gonna be gentle." He pinched down hard on Dirk's nipple, crushing it between thumb and forefinger, twisting and pulling. Dirk whimpered and went rigid at that delicious pain.

"You want that? You want a good hard fucking?"

"Yessssss," Dirk said, rasping out the word, his throat suddenly dry.

"Alright then." 

Bro let go of Dirk's nipple, and Dirk hissed through his teeth as the blood flowed back into it. Bro pulled his hips away from Dirk, his cock slipping down to point straight forward, and Dirk felt him reach for it and guide it into place. The tip of his prick pressed against Dirk's opening. It seemed far bigger, far hotter than it ever could have been. Taking a deep breath, Dirk let himself relax, and Bro pushed forward.

Dirk groaned as Bro reamed his arse wide open. Bro was as thick as his biggest toy, and, Dirk discovered once he'd gone deeper, longer too. And he was warm, pulsing, alive, something no toy could reproduce. He delved into parts Dirk's fingers couldn't have hoped to have reached, and the further he went, the more connected Dirk felt to him. His thick shaft put incredible pressure on Dirk's sweet spot, gliding over it, forcing Dirk to release a burst of precum so copious that at first he worried he'd came prematurely. A whitish string of the stuff stayed dangling from his slit, and swayed as Bro hilted himself, his hips bumping Dirk's butt.

"Fuuuuck, you feel good, Dirky." 

Bro reached up and started to toy with Dirk's nipples again, pinching, pulling and switching his cruel attentions from one to the other as Dirk whined. He withdrew, and leaving Dirk no time to recover, slapped back into him again. Dirk's head swam, his fingers and toes tightened together. Bro thrust, harder and faster, harder and faster, chaining individual fucks into a solid fucking. He switched up what he did with his hand, pinching Dirk's nipples one moment, yanking his hair the next, bringing down an iron hard slap on his bum another. Dirk yowled at the pain, but revelled in it too, submitting to it as he submitted to the tremors rippling from his ring, his prostate, his cock. His yelps intermingled with his moans, and he begged Bro for more of everything.

Bro sunk his teeth into Dirk's neck, and his fingers curled around his cock. They squeezed tight, but not tight enough for Dirk.

"Th-that all you got?" he said, panting out the words. "I thought you had a stronger grip than that!"

"Careful what you wish for," said Bro, giving Dirk's nape one last nip. He crushed Dirk's dick in his fist, and Dirk wailed as he turned it into the roughest, most torturous and best handjob he'd ever experienced.

Bro synchronised his thrusts with his jerks, necessitating yet another increase in speed, and, Dirk judged by his harsh breaths and groans, he wasn't far off his climax. Dirk knew he wasn't far from his. In fact, it was all he could do to hold it off. Perverse pride and every scrap of willpower he could muster kept it in check, even as it boiled and bubbled over, stiffening his limbs and ransacking his mind. The room started to spin, and he realised he'd been holding his breath to the point of asphyxiation. He gulped down a lungful of air, and that was all it took to tip him over. As he screamed, his arms betrayed him and he slumped onto his elbows, quivering all over, his cock throbbing as blood forced itself through constricted vessels. His cum felt like molten metal as it left him, and his balls strained to squeeze out every last drop.

Dimly, Dirk felt Bro replace his hand on his arse, using it for leverage as he finished off his last few strokes. His voice filtered into Dirk's ears.

"That's it, Dirk, squeeze that ass. Come on, there's a good boy." His words were followed by a long, drawn out cry of "Ohhhhh yeeeeaaaaah!" and Dirk felt warmth and wetness flooding his insides.

Bro fell across Dirk's back, sweaty and heavy, his breath hot against Dirk's skin. He lay there pating for a moment, then kissed the back of Dirk's neck and levered himself out of his arsehole. A rivulet of cum drooled from Dirk's rear as Bro's prick left it.

Dirk sighed and rolled onto his side. Bro did the same, facing him.

"Hey," Bro said with a smile.

"Hey," said Dirk, smiling back.

"Whew, you were..."

"Pretty damn good?"

"Pretty damn good."

"Thanks. I think this is the part where I say 'you weren't so bad yourself.'"

Bro chuckled. "But that'd be a lie. I rocked your world. So uh, how do you feel? I did what I said I would. Went rough on you."

"And now you're wimping out? I'm good. A little bruised. A little-" he rubbed his bottom - "tingly. But good. Very good."

Still smiling, wider than Dirk could ever remember him smiling, Bro reached out and embraced him. Dirk closed his eyes, wriggled closer and wrapped his arms around Bro.

A soft and timeless moment passed, then Bro said "Alright. Shower. I'm taking you for ice cream."

"Ice cream? If you want to bribe me every time we fuck you can just leave the money on the dressing table."

Bro pinched his butt. "Shut up and get in the shower with me."

Later, after a shower that remarkably didn't turn into another fuck sesh, Dirk and Bro sat in a booth at their local gelato store/quinoa deli (Keep Austin Weird, and such). Dirk stirred his root beer float with a straw.

"Are you happy?" Bro asked. Dirk stopped stirring.

"You've never asked that, to me or Dave. Why do you care now?"

"You can't see, but I'm rolling my eyes here. Oh, I don't know, maybe because we've both just experienced a major, life-changing shift in our relationship and now's about the right time for regret?"

"Hang on, let me do some soul-searching." Dirk looked down at the table, and took a long slurp of his drink. He looked back up. "Soul searched. I'm happy. I really am."

Bro nodded. "Good. I'm not telling you whether I am."

"You are."

"Yeah. I guess now all we need to do is tell Dave."

Dirk sipped his drink again. "You never know. He might want to join in."

**Author's Note:**

> Took me long enough to post this one. Thanks go to Kurbies (http://kurbies.tumblr.com/) for commissioning this one. Thanks Kurbies! Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more.


End file.
